1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing system, a method of processing information, an image inputting apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a delivery system is provided to transfer an image data scanned by an image forming apparatus including a scanner to a delivery server and to cause the delivery server to deliver the scanned image data to a preset delivery destination.
Because a delivery process is controlled by the delivery server, it is possible to reduce a load on an image forming apparatus whose hardware resources such as a memory and a CPU are insufficient. As a result, the hardware resources of the image forming apparatus can be allocated to primary functions such as printing, scanning, and copying.
Depending on a delivery method of the delivery server or a delivery destination for the delivery server, a user may be requested to input certification information for acquiring the access authority to the delivery destination. For example, if the delivery destination is a shared folder, a user who has access authority to the shared folder is requested to input a user name and a password for the user. In this case, the user inputs certification information when the delivery function is used in addition to an input for login to the image forming apparatus.
A single sign-on is spuriously substantialized as follows. The user name and the password input at the time of login to the image forming apparatus are set to be the same as the user name and the password for acquiring access authority to a delivery destination. The user name and the password input at the time of login are presented by the image forming apparatus to the delivery destination. The user needs not to additionally input the user name and the password when the delivery function is used.
On the other hand, in recent years, PKI certification using a smart card (an IC card) is used more in logging in an image forming apparatus. In order to be certified by this PKI certification, the user sets the smart card in the card reader and inputs a personal identification number (PIN) for allowing access to information inside the smart card.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-97586    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-289164